Pretty Lady
by Enchantedfan4life
Summary: After Harmony asks Neil out to dinner, this is what happens next. I don't own any of these characters, just a fan wanting to show some luv for my favorite daytime couple. HarmoNeil !
1. Chapter 1

"So when do you want this dinner to happen?" Neil asked. They were standing in Devon's studio. A track from an artist Devon was thinking about signing played in the background. Some techno music Harmony couldn't get into. She had been a groupie back in the day, but the music was much more soulful. And now thanks to Neil she was learning more about jazz.

"When?" Harmony looked at Neil perplexed. It was a fair question. She just hadn't thought that far ahead. Things between her and Neil were getting better incrementally. A few weeks ago she couldn't even look at him without feeling as if she were the worst person in the world. Recently they tentatively began to talk again. The invitation had been a spur of the moment thing. She was feeling so good and hopeful that the words just tumbled out of her mouth.

"Harmony, don't worry about it," Neil said. "Just give me a call and we can play it by ear. Now I've got to go. Tell Devon I'll talk to him later."

"How about tonight?" Harmony says just as Neil was about to open the door to leave. As a high ranking executive, she knew Neil sometimes had meetings over dinner. She half hoped that he would be busy so she'd have more time to wrap her mind around the fact that she'd invited Neil to dinner after avoiding him for months. On the other hand she did want to spend more time with Neil. Even as she had been pushing him away, she wanted him, almost desperately. Like a fix. That's what scared her. Neil was no longer married, Devon had given his blessing. There was nothing standing in their way, accept her sobriety.

"I'll pick you up at 7?" Neil says.

Harmony's heart leaps in her chest. "That won't be necessary. How about I meet you the Athletic Club around 8. We have the _Restless Style_ show to do. But I should be finished by then."

"I'll pick you up at 8."

Harmony insists on driving herself and finally Neil agrees.

That night when Neil arrived at the Athletic Club Harmony was glad she'd gone home and changed into something more formal. Neil was wearing a jacket, but no tie and he smelled absolutely delicious as usual. She was wearing her little black dress, the one Neil said he liked so much the day they danced to Anglina's last song along with Tucker, Ashley, Devon and Roxanne.

"I'm surprised you're here so early," Neil greeted her with a brief peck on the cheek, before sliding into the seat across from her. He'd never kissed her on the cheek before. It seemed very friendly and Harmony wondered if tonight would be a date or just two friends hanging out the way they used to before the night that changed everything.

"I bought some work with me," Neil said lifting his briefcase. I thought I'd get a little bit done before you arrived."

Harmony jumped to her feet. "You can go ahead and do your work. I don't want to interfere. We can always do this later."

"Sit," Neil commanded evenly. "There's nothing I have to do that can't wait until tomorrow. I have something for you." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out two CD cases.

"What's this?" Harmony takes the cases and looks at them.

"One is the recording of Anna's song. The other is a Max Roach CD I want you to listen to."

"Max Roach, he's the pianist, no, he's the drummer, right?" Harmony snapped her fingers trying to remember.

"Drummer," Neil said looking pleased. "I'm glad to see my jazz lectures in Dallas didn't go to waste after all."

"I don't agree with you that the music I like is not real music," she made imaginary quote marks in the air. "But I have to admit you opened my eyes to some new stuff I kinda dig. There's just one thing I've noticed."

"What's that?" Neil picked up a menu and glanced over it.

"So many of your jazz guys had really bad addiction problems, some succumbed and never recovered, according to Wikipedia anyway."

"Wikipedia is correct in this instance. Some young jazz artists would copy their heroes. They'd do drugs because Charlie Parker was doing it and they hoped if they got high too they could play like him."

"Do you think that's true? Would they still have been great musicians without drugs? I've heard writers say they need to drink to unleash their creativity."

"I don't know, but in any case it's not worth a sacrifice like that for art, not at the risk of your life."

The waitress arrived just then to take their orders.

Deliberately changing the subject Neil tells Harmony that she's looking well and asks her how work is going. Harmony gushes. She wrote a brief review of a self-help book that was going to appear in the front of the book.

"The front of the book, that's great news," Neil enthused.

"Actually it's not all that great. Front of the book articles are fluff. You wouldn't know that though from reading the _Wall Street Journal_. The format of a newspaper is different from a magazine.

"I'm not as ignorant about magazines as I look. I've picked up a few issues of Restless Style and Lilly's Essence Magazine from time to time."

"Get outta here. Neil Winters, reads something without a bunch of facts and figures in it?"

"When I watch the twins, I might read an article or two. And I will be more than happy to read your articles when they're published."

Harmony says one is actually on the web. She pulls it up on her phone and sits next to him to show him. He doesn't read it but rather just listens to her talk about it. "The book is about how endorphins from exercise can elevate your mood," she says scrolling through the article.

Neil says that gives him an idea. He grabs her hand and leads her away from the table. For a second she thinks he's going to lead her to one of the rooms upstairs. Instead he takes her to the gym. She says she hates gyms and walks for exercise. He ignores her protests and gets her a guest pass. They'll work out together the next morning he says.

They go back to eat and Neil tells her a funny story about his job and they laugh. Harmony's mind wanders back to the article she wrote. Laughing is another way to release those feel good chemicals in the brain. She thinks about the rest of the article. Good sex produces loads of endorphins too. Neil is telling another story but she is picturing him naked.

"What's wrong?" He asks suddenly interrupting her fantasy.

"Nothing, it's just that I've got to get an early start tomorrow if I'm going to the gym with you before work."

Neil stands as she gathers her things. She wishes him goodnight and leaves the table.

From the door, Harmony turns to look at Neil. He's still standing there watching her. He looks sad, lost. She returns to him and for a split second there's a pause before she reaches out to him and without hesitation he envelopes her.

"You should know that I hate watching you leave," he says into her ear. He's holding her closely.

"I hope you won't regret this," she says. She's seen the look on Neil's face before. She thought it was just some misguided form of infatuation that would go away with time. But it's been months and Neil has maintained that he wants her in his life. And she feels the exact same way. How would they make this work? Two addicts. One from the street, one from corporate America.

"Do I seem like I'm regretting anything," Neil caresses her hair. His breath is warm against her forehead. Gently and reluctantly she disengages herself from his arms before she lost control of herself.

"See you tomorrow," she says softly and turns to leave. This time she doesn't look back.


	2. Chapter 2

Harmony and Neil go to the gym

Early the next day Harmony goes to Crimson Lights and gets in line behind Lily who has the twins.

After greeting the family Harmony says "Lily, you know I just can't thank you enough for bringing Anna here for the twin's birthday."

"Oh it was no problem," Lily waves off the comment. "It was like a triple family reunion. Me and my dad and Cane and his mom and you, Devon and Anna. My mom always taught us that family should find a way to stick together. When we were teenagers and Devon would try to bail out of the family, she would always give him that same pep talk to bring him back into the fold."

Harmony felt the familiar pain that always gripped her heart when she heard about the hardships her son had faced without her. Devon had been through so much—because of her. Despite the shame she felt, she smiled at Lily. This is what she was learning, to work through the emotions. "Drucilla was a very wonderful person," she said.  
"You were lucky to have her." She wanted to say Devon and Anna didn't exactly hit the jackpot in the mom department, but she refrained.

"It's hard not having her here with me, but I still feel close to her because of the twins. My daughter gets this look on her face like this," Lily put a comical frown on her face. "And she looks just like my mom." Lily laughed.

Harmony laughed with her.

"So where are you going? Taking a jog before work?" Lily asked eying Harmony's sweat suit and sneakers.

"Me jog? That will be the day," Harmony said. "I'm going to the Athletic Club to work out."

"Oh this is the time my dad usually works out," Lily said giving Harmony a knowing look. "You wouldn't be by any chance meeting him there?"

"I, uh…" Harmony stammered unable to hide her obvious embarrassment. "Yes, I'm meeting your dad. He got this free guest pass and gave it to me. It's just a workout."

"Hey, you both are consenting adults. My dad doesn't have to answer to me anymore," Lily laughed and then added. "So are your tights under your suit? Are you going to change at the club?"

"No, this is what I planned on wearing."

"I guess it will do for today," Lily said still examining Harmony's outfit. "But later we have to go to Fenmore's to get you some workout clothes." Lily says.

"If this suit is good enough for my usual power walks around the park, then it should be good enough for the club," Harmony said stubbornly.

"Just trust me on this one," Lily insisted. "Meet me for lunch." Just then one of the twins started to whimper. "That's my que, no more chat time for mommy."

Harmony helped Lily to her car with the twins and then went to the gym. When she arrived, Neil was not there, but she saw right away why Lily had tried to warn her about her frumpy sweat suit. All of the women were wearing body hugging spandex shorts and yoga pants. Harmony turned and tried to leave but ran right into Neil.

"Sorry I'm late,' Neil said and kissed her on the cheek. He handed her a water bottle and led her over to a clearing in the gym where a few people were stretching on mats. Harmony noticed not for the first time, Neil's excellent physique. You could tell that the man had an awesome body in his suits. Now his chiseled form was on full display in knee length shorts and a t-shirt.

"After this we'll jump on the treadmills," Neil said.

Harmony agreed still feeling self-conscious. She'd get through this somehow and go buy some new stuff, pronto! She bent down and easily touched her toes. She stretched every single day before doing her laps around the park.

They'd been stretching for a few minutes when a petite attractive woman wearing black and pink cropped yoga pants and a matching midriff baring top walked up to Neil as he was standing stretching his quads.

"Neil, I'm glad I bumped into you" the woman said. "I was going to call you later, we need to talk."

It took a second for Harmony to recognize the woman. She was attorney, Leslie Michaelson. _Restless Style_ had profiled her last summer. Harmony had read the article online before she came back to Genoa City. The article was grudgingly favorable considering the fact that Leslie had represented Adam Newman, an enemy of the publication.

Neil introduced Leslie to Harmony. Leslie acknowledged her with a brief nod before turning back to Neil. "I hate to interrupt your workout, but this is important, can we talk?"

"Sure," Neil said and told Harmony he would be back in a minute. Harmony watched Leslie and Neil walk over to a secluded part of the gym so they would not be overheard. Harmony tried to fight the wave of sadness that was welling up in her. Leslie was the kind of woman Neil should be with. She was successful and beautiful like Sophia and Drucilla. Harmony wanted to run away, instead she got on a treadmill and walked at full speed until she felt better. Endorphins really were no joke. She jogged for the last five minutes and still Neil continued to talk to Leslie.

She exited the machine and walked over to the free weights. Neil said they would start with the nautilus equipment, but since he was "busy" Harmony figured she'd do her own thing. She looked at the free weights and picked up a rather large heavy one when Sarge appeared behind her in the mirror.

"Be careful with that thing," Sarge says, "you just might hurt yourself." He takes it from her, puts it back on the rack and hands her two five pound weights instead.

"Do I look like a weakling to you?" Harmony huffed but accepted the weights. Her sass was always in full effect around Sarge, no matter the circumstances. He just bought it out in her.

"I can tell when someone is in over their head," said Sarge. "It's what I do for a living." He instructed her on how to do arm curls and Harmony copied his movements. Sarge touched her elbow lightly and with professional tact indicating that she should put her elbows in closer to her body.

"Why do I have the feeling you're not talking about the weights," Harmony asked as she continued to do the exercises.

"I am referring to dumbbells," Sarge drawled and crossed his arms over his chest, "only the ones I'm talking about have two legs."

Harmony rolled her eyes and continued to watch her movements in the mirror so she wouldn't make any mistakes. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sarge took one of the weights from Harmony and put it back on the rack. Next he showed her how to do arm extensions with the remaining weight.

"You've been avoiding Neil, even using me to do it," Sarge said finally. "Today he's over there talking to someone else. And you can't keep your eyes off of him. Anyone would be curious."

"So you're curious? A second ago, you said you _knew _I was in over my head," Harmony quipped. Sarge didn't answer, just instructed her on the proper way to do arm extensions to work the triceps.

Just then Neil approached them and shook Sarge's hand in greeting. "Harmony, I'm terribly sorry, but I have to go contact my brother. Something very important is going down and he needs to know about it."

"Is everything alright?" Harmony asked. The casual observer wouldn't be able to tell, but Neil was worried. He had the same look when he was concerned about Devon following the surgery in Dallas. Whatever he'd discussed with Leslie all this time wasn't good.

"I'm sure Malcolm's fine," Neil assured her, "but I can't say so much for one of his friends. I'll tell you all about it tonight. Meet me downstairs at 8 o'clock."

Harmony started to say something but Neil stopped her. "Don't be late," he said. He shook Sarge's hand again then left. No peck on the cheek this time. Harmony was bit disappointed, but moreso she was concerned. What was going on? She'd have to wait until tonight to find out.

"Still in denial?" Sarge asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What?" Harmony asked. She'd almost forgotten Sarge was there. "Oh, you'd best mind your business or you're going to be the one who needs physical therapy." She pretended to hurl the weight she was holding at him. To her surprise Sarge laughed. Well at least the corner of his mouth lifted and he chuckled. That was the closest to a thing to a laugh she'd ever seen from her friend since they'd met a few months ago.

During her lunch break that afternoon, Harmony met Lily and they went shopping. Lily's taste was superb. She picked out clothes for herself, the twins and Harmony. Harmony tells Lily she has a lot of talent being able to pick out clothes for three different demographics. Lily says she modeled for a while and learned a thing or two about fashion. After their brief shopping spree, they go to Crimson Lights for coffee. Harmony tells Lily that there's an opening for a fashion editor at the magazine. Maybe she should apply.

Lily says the children and Cane are a handful already. She would think about it, but Billy Abbot kind of gives her the creeps, not to mention the contentious relationship he has with her husband. Cane might not approve.

Lily asks how the workout went and Harmony says Neil had to leave, Something was going on with a friend of Malcolm's. Lily asks for specifics, but Harmony doesn't know. He told her he'd tell her at dinner.

"Dinner, huh?" Lily teased, but then grrew serious. "I hope everything is alright with Uncle Malcolm."

"If anything was wrong he would have told you," Harmony said patting Lily's hand from across the table. "He said it wasn't about Malcolm really, but a friend of his."

"I wonder what friend he's talking about?" Lily mutters almost to herself. She takes out her phone and calls Neil, but he doesn't pick up.


	3. Chapter 3The 2nd Date

Harmony arrives at the Athletic Club dinning room a little before 8 pm and Neil wasn't there. She was exhausted Phyllis wasn't at work that day so everyone had to pitch in. Harmony checked her email and decided that she might go back to work after dinner.

"Sorry, I'm late, it's just been one of those days," Neil leans over and kisses her cheek.

"It's 8:02, no need to apologize," Harmony says. She's pleased that he kissed her again. His kissless departure from the gym that morning had been a fluke. Neil looked as if he also came straight from the office to the club. When he reached up to loosen his tie, she could tell he was beat. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah'," Neil said. "Now that I'm here. With you."

Harmony felt herself blushing. "I doubt I can fix whatever is going on, seems pretty heavy. "

"Just knowing that things are right with us again. It means a lot to me."

"Did you get hold of Malcolm?" Harmony asked. She was actually starting to believe that Neil did care for her, but it was just too soon to be having a heart to heart about their relationship. She decided to change the subject.

"I called, emailed and skyped him, but haven't heard back from him yet," Neil said. "And I know you're wondering what's going on, but it's a legal issue. I'm not supposed to know about it or Malcolm for that matter. Leslie gave me a heads up as a courtesy."

"Can you tell me in general what's going on?" Harmony prodded.

"Well, a friend of Malcolm's might have been involved in a very old crime and they're building a case against this person. It's likely that Malcolm will be called to testify because he and this person were very close at the time."

"So would Malcolm's testimony help or hurt the person?"

"I think Malcolm might vouch for this person, so I have to admit that a part of me hopes Malcolm doesn't get my messages."

"So you think this person should pay for something that happened a long time ago," Harmony took a sip of ice water dreading Neil's response. If he didn't believe in forgiveness for old sins, then what was he doing with her?

"If it's proved that this person is guilty. Yes, I think she should pay," Neil said and paused. "And I know what you're thinking. Trust me your past and my past combined doesn't compare to what this person has done."

"Well, I can't say that I don't have some sympathy for this person. Considering what I did," Harmony said.

"Nothing you have ever done in your entire life comes close," Neil said. "People almost died and from the evidence it looks like it was premeditated."

"Because I was careless and without a plan I'm off the hook then, even though I hurt people too. My own children," Harmony was worn out from the long day in the office. She knew she should stoop this train of thought right now. But once she got started it was difficult to put the brakes on."

"Don't make this about you, Harmony," Neil said firmly. "I really shouldn't be involved at this point, but I had to let Malcolm know what's happening. I don't want him to be blindsided by this. Anyway, what's going on at work?"

Harmony felt that familiar glow again. Neil was always trying to accentuate the positives in her life. She was more than happy to change the subject. "Well, they've been giving me small writing assignments, but I have to sneak to do them since my main job is copying and making sure there's enough coffee. Every once in awhile they leave me alone for five or so minutes and I can write."

"What article are you the most excited about?" Neil asked.

Harmony wondered if this was a question Neil asked his staff to keep them motivated. If so it worked. She hadn't thought about her excitement level for any of the articles. She just wanted to do a good job and meet the deadlines while getting her other work done as well. "We get review copies of books from all the major publishers and literary agents," she said.

"The other day a career book came in by two women who were saying that there is no longer a career ladder."

"There isn't?" Neil raised his eyebrows. "I wonder what I've been doing the last 25 years."

"You're old school Neil. Now there's what's called a career lattice like in gardening. A plant doesn't always grow straight up, but up, down and around. That's how careers are today."

"A career what?" Neil laughed. "Lettuce? Sounds like that book is full of lettuce to me."

"A lattice," Harmony said feeling silly. She of all people was telling Neil Winters anything bout careers. She swallowed and continued on anyway. "It's like this, there are other women out there with 10 more years of experience doing the same work I do, but because perhaps they have children or an elderly person they're caring for, they've opted to lessen their set of responsibilities."

"Oh I see, kind of like downshifting," Neil said. "Leaving the rat race behind to go up and meditate on a mountain top."

"I guess it's kind of like that, but not as drastic. You're still in the race, but you don't feel like you have to lead the pack anymore," Harmony explained. She was surprised that she remembered so much about the book. "The neat thing is that you can speed up or slow down whenever you want to."

"That depends on who is hiring you," Neil stated.

"The book is geared toward hiring managers," Harmony said. "It's really a guide about understanding the new workforce."

"All joking aside, maybe this book isn't half bad," Neil said. "We have these new hires, right out of school who think they should be able to leave early for yoga class or to meet their friends. I had one young man tell me he needed to change his vacation schedule because his parents wanted him to go to the Bahamas with them. I never would have said something like that to my boss at 22."

"You would have lied then?" Harmony teased.

"Absolutely," Neil laughed.

"Speaking of 22 year olds have you spoken to Lily today?"

"No, she sent me a text, but I haven't been able to get back to her. Why do you ask?"

Harmony tells Neil that she and Lily went shopping together. Neil seemed very pleased that they'd spent time together and says he'll call Lily in the morning.

After dinner, Harmony goes back to work. She's forgotten a file. When she enters the office, she overhears Phyllis and Daniel arguing. Daniel is yelling something about how Phyllis should just confess and get it over with then he storms out past Harmony, leaving Phyllis standing there looking shattered.

Phyllis notices Harmony and asks her how much she heard. Harmony says she didn't hear much, but that she was recently in the same position with her son. Devon wouldn't speak to her for weeks. Harmony asks if there anything she can do to help.

Phyllis says the situation is beyond hope, grabs her purse and leaves.


End file.
